And baby makes
by sammyjayne74
Summary: A time in the infirmary has unexpected revelations for Daniel and Shelley. Contains an original female character. An AU.


The restaurant was pretty crowded. Vala kept looking at the door, wondering when they were going to arrive so they could eat. She was starving and would happily eat the waiter given half the chance. In a non sexual way of course! Although he was pretty cute and she kept winking at him every time he brought over her water.

Sam looked at her watch; they were already half an hour late. It had been the first time in weeks it seemed that they had been all together. And they wanted to celebrate the fact that Daniel and Shelley were going to become parents, again. What they hadn't bargained for was that the day they had all planned to go out for lunch, was the day that Shelley was due her first sonogram.

~ # ~

Shelley lay on the infirmary bed, her stomach exposed for all the infirmary staff to see. Daniel sat beside her, holding her hand. Having missed her first scan with Mia and Kennedy, he had wanted to be there this time. Shelley telling him that it would probably be the last. No way could she look after more than 3 children under 7.

"You okay," she whispered.

Daniel nodded, feeling a little out of place but wanted to be there for her. She smiled, grabbing hold of his hand and squeezing it.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Been thru it before!"

"I know, I know."

They looked up, seeing Doctor Lam moving across the infirmary towards them, pulling along the sonogram machine.

"You two ready?" she asked.

Shelley nodded, turning her head towards Daniel who had a strange expression on his face.

"I guess this is really happening," he said.

"Yeah it is," Shelley said.

"Just hasn't seemed real."

Shelley began to giggle, laughing at her husband. She knew it wasn't the right thing to do but couldn't seem to stop.

"Oh its real. I've had the morning sickness to prove it,"

Caroline smiled. She smeared the gel onto the scanner, placing it softly against Shelley's stomach.

"Okay then," she said.

All 3 of them looked at the monitor. Daniel took off his glasses, trying to get a better look at the screen. Only seeing it but a little bit blurrier.

"Okay... there's the head and the legs..."

After a few moments Dr Lam stopped, bringing the monitor closer towards her. Making sure she hadn't missed what she thought she had just seen. Shelley pulled herself up as far as she could go, concerned by the look on the doctors face.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Dr Lam looked away, moving the scanner further around the redhead's stomach. Daniel stood up, his wife's concern rubbing off on him.

"Doc?"

Dr Lam shook her head.

"No, there's nothing wrong, I just wanted to make sure before I said anything."

"What? Say what?" Daniel asked.

Her hand reach up towards the screen, showing them.

"You see here, the head, 2 arms, 2 legs..."

There was a slight pause before she continued.

"And another head and another 2 arms and 2 legs!"

Daniel looked at her blankly, it not fully sinking in.

"Say that again?"

"I see two sets of arms, two sets of legs and 2 very healthy heartbeats."

Shelley looked up at Daniel who was still trying to understand.

"You mean, there's 2. Were having 2 babies?" Shelley asked.

Finally it hit him.

"Twins, were having twins?" he asked.

Dr Lam nodded.

"You want to know the sex?" she asked.

"Were having twins Shell, were having twins," Daniel said, kissing the top of Shelley's head.

~ # ~

Vala squirmed in her chair, her stomach rumbling for the last half an hour.

"When are they going to get here?" she asked.

Mitchell shook his head. Sam turned around, hearing the door of the restaurant opening.

"There here!" she said.

"Finally,"

Shelley and Daniel walked across the room to where their friends were seated. Sam stood up, greeting her friend with a hug.

"Well," she asked. "Did you find out the sex?"

Vala wanted to say something, but what was the point.

"It's a girl," Shelley said.

"That's great girl."

Sam looked up at Daniel, seeing if he was excited as Shelley seemed. Knowing how much he would have liked to have a boy. But she couldn't make out what he was feeling. She hugged them both.

"And a boy," Daniel added after a few seconds.

Then it hit her. Sam breaking out into a huge grin, unable to contain her delight.

"Oh my god, twins," she yelled.

Shelley nodded, as though her head was going to pop off her shoulders.

"You're having 2 babies?" Vala asked.

"That's what twins means, isn't it?" Shelley added, not being able to resist a dig.

Mitchell stood up, shaking Daniel's hand, furiously.

"A boy, Jackson, that's great," he said.

There was a blank expression on Daniel's face. Looking completely stunned!

"I'm going to have a son," he said.

They were hugged by everyone. They were still both coming to terms with the news. Twins was something neither of them were expected. Daniel loved his girls to the end of the earth but the news that they were having a boy was something he had always wanted.


End file.
